A New Life
by At your fingertips
Summary: Harry Potter (age 11) is back living with his relatives for the Summer after his first year at Hogwarts. He has bruises all over him and Lucius Malfoy takes notice of the mistreatment. He decides to gain custody of Harry and Harry becomes his new ward. How will the rest of the Malfoy's react? How will Harry cope with having a new family? A new life? Stern!Lucius (Has CP!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope that you like it! Please review and tell me what I need to work on and if you liked it or not!** **I made my account a while ago, but I recently started using it, so I'm new to this site. Please tell me if my grammars incorrect or if the format is wonky. Thanks and enjoy!**

Harry was in pain. He couldn't move a muscle he was so sore, thanks to his Uncle. His back was littered with scars, his arms were covered in bruises, and his stomach was purple and black from all of the times Dudley and his friends had kicked him there. Harry felt at the top of his head. Yup, the bump was still there from the when his Aunt had hit him over the head with a frying pan a few days ago. He wanted so desperately to use his wand and make them stop, but he couldn't. He couldn't be expelled from Hogwarts. It was the only place that felt like a real home for him and he would not risk expulsion.

If getting beaten up by his Uncle for a couple of months meant that he could go back to Hogwarts, then he would do it. Harry closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep, hoping that by the time he woke up, he wouldn't be sore anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minister Fudge was in his office, trying to get through the mound of paperwork on his desk. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get some rest and go home, but he had to get through at least ten more reports on his desk before he could leave. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. Curiously, he called the person in and saw Lucius Malfoy walk in through the doorway.

"Lucius, what can I do for you today?" Fudge asked tiredly.

"I would like to be granted adoption of a wizard who is being abused" Lucius answered back politely. Minister Fudge was intrigued, it wasn't common for a wizard to be abused, in fact; the wizarding world treasured their children greatly.

"Oh? Why would you want to adopt the child?" Cornelius questioned. It wasn't often that a figure so prominent like Lucius Malfoy would go out of his way to do something like this. "And do I know the person?"

"He's a distant relative and I'm very worried about him" Lucius lied. Actually, Lucius thought for a moment. He _is_ a _very_ distant relative, so it wasn't a total lie. "I would like to adopt Harry Potter."

Fudge was shocked, he couldn't believe that Lucius wanted custody of Harry Potter. Then, Cornelius remembered why Lucius was here in the first place. "He's being abused?" Cornelius demanded. Instead of saying anything, Lucius took out the moving pictures his spies had taken of the boy. Both of them could clearly see the bruises all over his 11 year old body, doing excessive chores, being beaten up by his cousin's friends, and finally being beaten by his Uncle when he came home from work.

Fudge felt sickened by the sight. He was disgusted that the muggles had the nerve to beat up a wizarding child. He looked at Lucius again. He knew that the Malfoys were extremely wealthy and could provide for the boy. And, Fudge thought, he knew he owed favors to Lucius for helping him on multiple occasions during his career. He took out a quill and some papers out of his desk and slid them over to Lucius. Since Cornelius was the Minister, he could have the papers finalized in the next hour, exactly what Lucius wanted.

Of course, Lucius was furious with the way Potter has been treated, but he also knew that his family would be greatly rewarded by the Dark Lord when he comes back. He finished reading the papers and signed the contract that stated that he would care and provide for the child as if he were a part of his family. Lucius smirked as he slid the papers back to the Minister. "May I get the boy now?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, of course you can get him now. I'll verify the papers now so he can move in instantly." He replied. With a nod, Lucius left the Ministry to go collect the boy.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He looked outside his bar covered window and saw that it was almost sunrise. He knew that he would be let out to cook breakfast soon, so he quickly got dressed and waited for the door to open. After about thirty minutes, he became confused, his Aunt was supposed to let him out by now, did they oversleep? He wondered. He sat back down on his bed and waited. After an hour, he was getting concerned, was he going to be let out today?

Harry looked down at his bruises and sighed, only a month and a half until he could leave this hellhole and go to Hogwarts again. Harry smiled, thinking about his friends he would see in September. All of a sudden, he could hear faint footsteps going up the stairs and walking towards his room. Harry stood up quickly, thinking that his Aunt would open the door and yell at him to make their breakfast.

Instead, the locks were undone and when the door opened, a tall platinum haired man strolled in. He was impressive, Harry thought. He looked important, and carried himself as if he knew exactly what he was doing. He wondered what a person like this was doing in his room. Abruptly, Harry realized that the man was wearing robes and became wary.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Harry asked the man rudely and backed up by his bed.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and I've come to take you away from here." He looked around the dreadful looking room and sniffed. He could see the plain brown walls and an old mattress with no blankets or pillows on it. "I have become your new guardian and you will be living with me from now on. Collect your belongings and meet me by the front door when you're done." Lucius turned to leave but stopped and faced Harry again. "And if you speak to me in that tone again, I'll smack your backside until it's red." He said dangerously. And with that, he briskly walked out, leaving a shocked Harry Potter in his room.

Harry was dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy's father became his guardian?! Was he going to live with them now? At the end of last year, Harry remembered that Dumbledore said that Number 4 Privet Drive was the safest place for him to be. Since Malfoy was able to get into the house, does that mean that he was safe with the man? Recalling what Malfoy had said about his tone of voice, he blushed. He hadn't had a smacking since he was 5, however, he _had_ been quite rude.

Not wanting to inflict Malfoy's ire and find out what would happen, he swiftly gathered his clothes and books and put them in his trunk. He grasped the handle of his trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other and walked downstairs to meet his new guardian.

Lucius looked around the house disinterestedly. He had put a small sleeping spell on the boy's relatives, so that the boy could pack up his things. He thought back to the expression the boy had as he had left him to collect his things. The boy had to have boundaries in his life and Lucius would not tolerate disrespect or disobedience from his ward. Noticing that the boy was walking down the stairs, he patiently waited until the boy was at his side.

"Do you have all of your possessions?" Lucius asked, wanting to get out of the house as fast as possible before the muggles woke up.

"Yes Sir" Harry responded. He suppressed a wince as his new guardian's hand wrapped around his bruise covered arm. Gripping his belongings tightly, Harry and his new guardian apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**gallowsCalibrator01- "I'm so glad that you are keeping Lucius in character, so many people wreck him by making him have good intentions, so bless you!"**

Me- I'm really glad that you think that! I've read some of the stories about him being really sweet and mushy and I don't really like him that way. I'll try to keep all of the characters in character throughout the story. Thanks for the review and please tell me if the chapter are too long or too short or just right.

 **Sanbeegoldiewhitey- "The storyline is not plausible. Do you honestly think that Dumbledore would allow Harry to be adopted by a Death Eater? Don't be ridiculous."**

Me- I'm sorry that you don't like the story. Lucius Malfoy went to Fudge so that the adoption would go through really quick, so Dumbledore wouldn't have enough time to prevent it. Plus, even if Dumbledore knew that Malfoy was a Death eater, Malfoy said that he was under the imperious curse and he got let off, so, there's no reason why Fudge would listen to Dumbledore. Also, I was planning to put Dumbledore somewhere in the next chapters. I hope you keep reading!

* * *

Harry became disoriented and fell on the grass as soon as they stopped apparating, his trunk and owl flying out of his hands and landed a few feet away. He blushed and admonished himself for making a fool out of himself in front of his new guardian. Lucius smirked down at his ward. He waved his wand and his belongings disappeared and Harry assumed that they went to his new room. He got up from the ground and glanced around him. His eyes landed on the giant mansion in front of him and he was amazed. Was he really going to live here from now on?

"Follow me Mister Potter" Lucius said as he began walking up to the enormous gates. Harry struggled to keep up with the man's long strides, but didn't mind. He was more worried about meeting the rest of the family. He felt nervous, would they accept him? Make fun of him? Out of the blue, he imagined living here as if he were still at the Dursleys. Draco punching him and making fun of him, Mrs. Malfoy making him work with the house elves, and finally, Lucius. Harry paled, swiftly realizing that unlike his Uncle, Mister Malfoy wasn't fat and could catch up to him very quickly if Harry ran. And, Harry thought, as he looked down at the wand Mister Malfoy was holding, he could use his magic to hurt me. He felt fear go through his body, goosebumps popping up on his arms as he continued to think about the possibilities.

Mister Malfoy opened the gates and led his charge to the big doors that lead inside the Manor. He held the door open for his ward and Harry quickly walked inside, his eyes flitting around restlessly. He followed Lucius up a flight of stairs and into a room that Harry guessed was his office. Lucius sat down behind his desk and motioned for Harry to sit down in front of him.

"Now, Mister Potter, we need to discuss some rules" Lucius stated. He knew from what Draco has told him in his letters and from what Severus has told him during their meetings; that Harry Potter was a trouble maker. Not doing well in classes, fighting a troll, smuggling a dragon, disrespecting professors, causing mischief, and not following the rules. Lucius knew that he would definitely not tolerate any of these things happening while he was the boy's caretaker. He examined Harry. He could see prominent bruises on his arms and realized that he would have to have Narcissa heal them later. For now, he had to make sure that the boy knew that he was serious about the rules he was about to say.

"You will be respectful to both my wife and me and obey what we say. You will at least achieve Exceeds Expectations for your grades; I don't condone laziness. You will not swear, yell, or shout at your superiors and you will be respectful to your professors. _Particularly_ Professor Snape. You will address me as Sir and Narcissa as Madame and if I _ever_ hear that you're creating trouble at Hogwarts, I will not hesitate to visit and have a _discussion_ with you. Do you understand, Mister Potter?" Lucius asked sternly.

"Yes Sir, I understand" Harry responded. He was taken back by how different the rules were between the Dursley's and here.

"Good, then let me show you where your room is." Lucius got up and lead the way to Harry's new room. Harry followed with trepidation, hoping that the Malfoys would not put bars on his windows and lock him in like the Dursley's did.

Finally, after the maze of long corridors and turns, they made it to his room. Lucius opened the door and let Harry step inside. Harry was in disbelief, the room was huge! He was greeted with cream colored walls, a full bed (with sheets and pillows!) in the corner of the room, three large windows above his own desk, a soft carpet, a bookshelf, and lots of space to put other things.

"Does the room fulfill your wishes?" Lucius asked. He had seen Harry's "room" at the Dursleys and prided himself on providing a better home than any _muggle_ could have.

"Yes Sir!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically. He still couldn't believe that the room was his. Harry suddenly became more subdued. "Will you lock my door, Sir?" Harry questioned quietly.

Lucius was perplexed. Lock his door? Then he recalled the numerous locks that he had to undo at his room at the Dursleys. He instantly felt appalled.

"No I will not lock your door, you can go in and out as much as you please." He pointed to a door down the hall, "And that's the loo when you need it."

"Thank you, Sir" Harry said gratefully. So far, it's been like living in a dream, but he was still apprehensive about meeting Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. _Especially_ Draco.

"Pack away your things quickly and then call for Tinky to bring you down for lunch, you will meet my wife and son." He looked down at him, "And you will greet my son _pleasantly_ , I do not want any fighting or rivalry in this family, no matter what your past relationship with him may be." Lucius looked intently at Harry, waiting for a response.

"Yes Sir, I won't fight or provoke him" Harry replied. In fact, he wouldn't have minded being on good terms with Draco, but ever since the first train ride, Draco has been extremely cold and malicious towards him. Making a promise to himself, Harry vowed to be on his best behavior and to try and be friends with Draco.

Lucius nodded in approval and left the room, leaving Harry to unpack his belongings. Harry put all of his books and clothes away and ten minutes later, he called for Tinky. With a pop, she appeared next to Harry.

"Er, could you please take me down to lunch?" Harry asked Tinky, timidly. He had never talked to a house elf before and wasn't sure how to act and speak around her.

"Yes Yes, right away Mister Potter!" Tinky answered, opening the door and leading Harry down to the informal dining table. With each step, Harry became tenser. He was anxious about meeting Narcissa and Draco.

Putting on a brave face, he walked into the Dining room. Immediately, they all looked at him. Lucius Malfoy was at the head of the table, with Narcissa on his left side and Draco on his right. He motioned with his hand for him to sit down next to his wife, so he complied, not wanting to make a bad first impression. Narcissa Malfoy gave him a tight lipped smile as he took his seat, not being warm, but not being hostile, either. Harry was relieved, at least Narcissa Malfoy didn't _dislike_ him.

On the other hand…. Harry glanced at the seat across from him. Draco had his head down and was scowling at his plate; Harry's heart sunk at the sight. Looking at the head of the table again, he saw Lucius staring at him and making pointed glances towards Narcissa's and Draco's direction. All of a sudden, he remembered what Mr. Malfoy had wanted him to do.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your son, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said respectfully. Lucius nodded in approval at the greeting and started to eat. Following his lead, the rest of the table began to consume their lunch. While Lucius and Narcissa talked about the Ministry and his work, Harry ate silently, thinking about his goal to become friends with Draco. Unexpectedly, a foot kicked his shin and Harry yelped in pain and surprise. Lucius and Narcissa both looked at him.

"Mister Potter, we do not interrupt others when they're talking" Narcissa reprimanded him. Harry flushed at the admonishment.

"Yes, Madame" Harry said, feeling embarrassed. He looked at Draco and saw that he was smirking and he glared. After that, the lunch returned to normal. After everyone was done eating, the house elves took away their plates and dishes and Harry stood up to go back to his room.

"Stay here Mister Potter" Lucius ordered. Harry turned back around and waited curiously, wondering what was happening. "You will go with Narcissa and she will heal your bruises and scars" Lucius said quietly.

"Yes Sir." Harry said hesitantly. He did not want anyone to see his injuries and to be truthful, he was ashamed them. They littered his body as if he was a canvas and the multiple bruises and scars were the paint. Nevertheless, he followed the orders and trailed after Narcissa while she lead him to the nearest bathroom.

"Take your shirt off" Narcissa instructed, her tone leaving no room for arguments. Red-faced, Harry did as he was told, while Narcissa opened a cabinet and took out a blue jar. She smeared some of the cream onto her delicate fingers and commanded him to turn around, so that his back was facing her. She rubbed the cream onto his oldest scars first, then moved onto the recently acquired bruises. After about thirty minutes, she capped the jar and put it in the cabinet it came from, while Harry put his shirt back on.

"Thank you for helping me, Madame" Harry said appreciatively. "Will the scars go away completely?" he inquired.

"Yes, eventually, the scars and bruises will fade and disappear." She replied, not quite as cold as she had been at lunch. "Now, go back to your room and start working on your Summer assignments."

"Yes, Madame" Harry responded. He began to walk back to his room, hoping that he wouldn't get _too_ lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Bug 1024- "I do agree though that Dumbledore won't take this sitting down that's for sure… I hope we see the reaction of Dumbledore and the others."**

Me- Thanks for the review! This is my first fanfic, so I was/am expecting harsh criticism, but thanks for saying that this is "actually good" to the other reviewer. You're right, Dumbledore will try to pry into Harry's life, but he won't be manipulative. Also, what point of views do you want to see? Ron's? Hermione's?

* * *

As Harry began making is way through the numerous hallways, trying to find his room, Lucius and Narcissa began to talk in Lucius's Study.

"What were you thinking, adopting the Boy-Who-Lived? He's a trouble maker! Have you heard about all of the things he did last year?" Narcissa demanded.

"Narcissa, I know that the Dark Lord will come back!" Lucius eagerly pulled a little black book from one of his desk drawers. "This will guarantee his return. Narcissa, he has _horcruxes_. When he's resurrected and sees that I already have the boy, he'll reward our family greatly." Lucius explained calmly. Narcissa gasped in shock at the mention of horcruxes. After a few minutes, she composed herself and kept interrogating her spouse for answers.

"How will you deal with Dumbledore? He has a higher standing in the Ministry, do you _really_ want to challenge him and risk your reputation being destroyed?" Narcissa pleaded, trying to make her stubborn husband see reason.

"I've already adopted the boy, Narcissa, and I won't put him back in a _muggle_ household." He said firmly. "And I'll deal with Dumbledore when the time comes. What could he accuse me of? Being a Death Eater? I've already been let off and people believe that I was under the Imperious Curse" Lucius sneered. "And he's the one who put the boy in an abusive household in the first place."

Narcissa still felt uneasy about her husband's plan, but nevertheless, would try to see things his way. Seeing that his wife was satisfied with his answers to her questions, he dismissed her from his study, wanting to work on his paperwork.

* * *

Harry knew he was lost. He'd been walking for about 15 minutes and was getting frustrated. The stone walls all looked the same and the wooden doors didn't have any designs on them to tell them apart, not to mention the multiple staircases! Should he call for a house elf? But he had learn his way around the Manor eventually, so he kept walking, miserably noting that nothing looked familiar.

"Lost, Potter?" A scowling voice said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Draco leaning against a nearby wall.

"Uh, Yes" Then, remembering what Draco had did during lunch, he glared at him. "And you kicked me!" Harry said accusingly.

"Very observant" Draco smirked, starting to walk towards him. Being in an unknown hallway and with a person who didn't like him, made Harry cautious. He backed up a couple of steps. Draco stopped and pointed his wand at him.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco smirked again.

"Y-You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts!" Harry said frightfully, remembering what Hermione had said one day.

Draco sneered, "You can't use magic if you live with _muggles_ , but you can use magic if you live with wizards." Harry gulped, wondering what was going to happen. Draco walked up to him, wand still pointed at his chest. "Awww, was poor Potty abused by his poor muggle relatives?" Draco mocked. Harry flushed, feeling mortified that Draco knew what had happened to him. Before, he had wanted to become friends with Draco, but now, that goal seemed impossible. Draco saw his father passing by their hallway and an idea formed in his head.

"You don't know anything!" Harry retorted loudly, suddenly angry. He walked closer to Draco, hands turning into fists. Noticing that his father had seen Potter getting closer to him and stopped to observe the two boys, Draco decided to push a little more.

"I know that you let muggles beat you up and that when you arrived here, you had bruises all over you" Draco taunted, briskly putting his wand away before his father saw.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted as he stepped closer and lunged at Draco, wanting to punch him for teasing him. Abruptly, Harry felt a firm hand on the back of his jumper and jerk him backwards. He fell on the marble floor and looked up to see the irritated face of Lucius Malfoy staring back at him.

"I-I, uhh, h-he was-" Harry stuttered, trying to explain.

Lucius hauled Harry off of the floor, turned him around, and raised his hand high. Harry was confused when he was picked up and turned around, so it was a big shock to him when he felt a hand swat his backside.

"Sir!" Harry yelped, putting his hand back to prevent any more smacks. Swiftly, he felt another hand move his away, while the other kept on smacking him. "Please stop!" Harry cried out.

"You're lucky I'm not using an implement, young man. I will _not_ allow you to disobey me." Lucius snapped, making his displeasure known. Harry blanched, not wanting to feel the sting of the paddle against his bum any time soon, so he kept quiet. Fourteen painful swats later, he was turned around and let go. Teary eyed he faced his guardian and Draco again.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Harry apologized, wincing as he rubbed his sore behind.

"I told you in my study that I don't want you to fight with my son, Mister Potter. Next time you decide to scrabble with Draco, I won't be as lenient as I was today." Lucius promised. "Now apologize to Draco and go back to your room, Draco can escort you there. Harry frowned at little at having to say sorry to Draco and wanted to object, but didn't want any more swats.

"I'm sorry for trying to hit you" Harry said contritely, "it won't happen again."

"It better not" Draco said with distain, his face smug at having the Boy-Who-Lived apologize to him; not to mention seeing him smacked by his father like a little child. Well, he deserves it, Draco thought snobbishly, for not taking my hand of friendship on the train.

"Draco, lead Mr. Potter to his room and then work on your own Summer assignments in the Library" Lucius commanded, then walked away. As soon as Lucius turned around the corner, Draco faced Harry.

"I can't wait to tell everybody at Hogwarts that the _great_ Harry Potter got a spanking from _my_ father" Draco goaded. Harry blushed at the thought of everyone at Hogwarts knowing what had happened. Knowing that he had to appease Draco in order for him to not tell everyone, he begged.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Harry pleaded, his eyes downcast. However, Draco wasn't ready for this moment to go by.

"Hmm, what did you say?" Draco jeered.

Speaking a little louder, Harry replied, "Please don't tell anyone that I got….. s-spanked by your father." Harry reddened as he said the last part of the sentence, looking at Draco to see if he that was enough to satisfy him. Draco thought for a couple of minutes, while leading Harry back to his room. He was basking at the thought that he could order Potter to do anything he wanted, in return for not telling anyone what had transpired. He thought for a few for minutes.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, don't catch the snitch against _all_ of the quidditch matches against Slytherin" Draco instructed gleefully. Draco was planning on becoming the new Slytherin seeker in his second year at Hogwarts and he would humiliate Potter in front of everyone by catching the snitch before Potter. He grinned viciously at the horrified face Potter was making at him.

"B-But they might kick me off the team if I don't catch the snitch!" Harry groaned out loud. Draco smiled joyously; if Potter got kicked off the team, it would make the blackmail so much sweeter.

Finally reaching his bedroom, Harry opened the door and walked inside.

"Dinner is at 5:45, don't be late" Draco said casually, standing in the doorway.

Turning around, he _almost_ thanked Draco, but caught himself just in time. He would _not_ thank the git who was coercing him. Instead, he grabbed the door handle and shut the door in his face, watching in contentment as an affronted expression slide onto his face as the door closed. Harry slowly sat down on the hard chair in front of his desk, flinching when his smarting backside made contact with the oak wood. He pulled out his Transfiguration book, a piece of parchment paper, and a quill and began to work on his essay.

* * *

A couple of hours later, he looked down at his completed Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration essays and felt prideful. He remembered what Mr. Malfoy had said about his grades and hoped to get at least Exceeds Expectations on them. Looking at the clock to his left, he saw with dread that it was 5:50. Oh no, he was late to dinner! Were they going to be mad with him, Harry wondered with alarm. He quickly called for Tinky and and asks if she could show him where the informal Dining room was again. Nodding enthusiastically, she guided Harry there, talking excitingly to him while walking. Finally arriving at the door that lead to the table, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hesitating in front of the door, he hastily asked Tinky a question.

"Um, could you please tell me what time it is?" Harry whispered quietly.

"Yes, Tinky knows the time is 6:00" Tinky beamed up at him and then disappeared. Harry's face turned ashen, hoping that the Malfoys wouldn't be too angry at him for being 15 minutes late. With apprehension flooding his body, he hurriedly opened the door, his mouth already forming excuses and apologies. However, opening the door, his jaw dropped when his bright green eyes met black obsidian.


	4. Chapter 4

To: **Out of this worldgal-** The Malfoy's will remain strict with Harry and will never be OOC (aka kind), but they will get fonder of him as time goes on. I'm not sure if I'm going to put Dobby in this story, because Harry won't need saving. Even though the Malfoy's believe in the Dark Lord, they're a good family for Harry (at least in my story). Hope that makes sense?

 **daiseybell101- "I'm loving it!"**

Me- :)

To: **JaymieSnape19-** I'm glad that you liked my story! You said that my writing was detailed?! Thanks, but I don't really think that my writing is that good, compared to some of the other writers on this site!

* * *

Alongside a small road, a very old man with an outrageously long beard suddenly appeared on a lone sidewalk. Immediately, he hurriedly walked over to one of the seemingly identical houses on the street. Knocking politely on the door, he waited patiently on the front steps. When the door opened warily, the man was greeted with a sour faced, blonde haired woman in her late thirties.

"What do you want?" the lady asked unpleasantly, hesitatingly peeking out of her house. The man blinked in shock, clearly puzzled at what was happening. Seeing the man's face morph into one of bewilderment, she subtly closed the door even further.

"Could you please tell me when the Dursley's moved out?" he questioned, looking troubled.

Even more alert than before, the woman ignored the inquiry and demanded, "Are you one of _their_ friends?" Noticing the sudden hostile tone in her voice, the man inferred that she didn't like the Dursley's and said no. Relaxing a little bit, the woman answered the previous question. "The Dursley's," she spat, "are in jail, hopefully rotting away in a tiny prison cell." Alarm flooded the man's face at what she said. Jail? He asked why they were sent to prison and the woman sorrowfully told him all about the boy who the Dursley's had abused and neglected. At the end, the man felt nauseous. What had they done to the poor boy? With a crestfallen look on his face, the lady assumed that he was a type of relative who had come to take the boy with him. Maybe he was the boy's grandfather?

Feeling pity stir inside her, she said gently "I heard that he was adopted and placed with a good family."

"Do you know what their last names were?" The man asked softly, wanting to know who had saved Harry.

The woman thought for a moment. "I believe that the newspaper said that their names were Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Deciding that their conversation was over, she carefully closed the door and went back to cleaning the dishes, not aware of the fear and panic materializing on the man's worn face.

* * *

The owner of the black eyes scoffed at him. "So Mister Potter does decide to grace us with his presence tonight. How gracious of him" Professor Snape sneered.

Harry swallowed down his confusion and turned to his guardians. "I'm sorry I'm late to dinner, I got caught up doing my Summer homework.

"Do you understand that you're 30 minutes late? All of us have been waiting for you to come join us since 5:30." Lucius chastised harshly. "Don't be late to diner again." Harry was confused, he thought Dinner was supposed to start at 5:45, at least that's what…. Realization dawning on him, he resisted the urge to turn around and glare at Draco, instead, he said a subdued sorry to the family. He looked around and saw that Lucius was at the Head of the table, with Narcissa on his left, Draco on his right, and Professor Snape next to Narcissa…which meant that he had to sit next to Draco. Harry grimaced, but didn't protest and sat down in the chair. While the adults talked about various topics, Draco was making quiet, snide remarks about his manners.

"Seriously, Potter, put the napkin over your _lap_ , don't just leave it on the table" he chided.

"Potter, I know that you're _sore_ ," Draco smirked "but do you _have_ to hunch over your food like some sort of wild animal?"

"Please, chew louder, I absolutely _love_ hearing the food in your mouth" he said snidely. Harry flushed, but ignored the Slytherin. Draco had been making small comments about his behavior all throughout dinner, quiet enough so that the others didn't notice. Thankfully, it was almost the end of dinner and Harry was determined to get through it without attacking or even speaking to the blonde.

"Don't eat your soup with _that_ spoon; didn't your relatives teach you any manners? Oh, wait, I forgot, they were too busy making you work like a slave and beating you." Draco said nastily. All of a sudden, Harry was boiling with rage, remembering all of the small remarks Draco had made all throughout dinner. Reaching his breaking point, Harry furiously blew up on him.

"Sod off, you bloody git!" Harry shouted. The room turned silent and Harry gulped. Looking at Lucius, he saw that the man had already stood up and was striding towards him. Harry cowered in his chair while Draco felt thrilled that his goading had paid off.

Lucius arrived at his chair and pulled Harry up by the ear. "Oww!" Harry cried. Not relieving the pressure on the boy's ear, Lucius leaned down and spoke.

"You will go to your room and put your nose in the corner. Now" Lucius ordered silkily. "Understand?" Harry nodded. "I said, do. You. Understand?" Lucius asked, sharply smacking Harry's behind with each word; not accepting the nonverbal reply.

"Ouch! Ow! Y-Yes, Sir!" Harry cried out.

"I will know if you disobey my orders, boy" Lucius told him and propelled the boy with another smack towards the door, watching as the badly behaved boy fled the room. Walking back to his seat, Lucius shook his head and went back to talking to Professor Snape, wanting to finish his dinner before seeing the boy.

Harry walked back to his room, thinking about the unfairness of the situation. Getting used to the path to his room, Harry didn't call for a house elf, hoping that he could get there by himself. Plus, he wanted the time to think alone. He felt embarrassed that Snape had seen him getting smacked, but felt even more ashamed that he had let Draco's taunts get to him. Thinking back, Harry admitted that he could have handled the situation more calmly, but knew it was way too late to change anything now. Hoping that Mr. Malfoy would let him explain before getting punished, he walked into his room and stood in the corner, lacing his fingers together behind his head; cringing at the thought of what his punishment would be. After about 30 minutes later, Harry heard the door open, but didn't dare turn around.

Lucius regarded the young boy in front of him. "Come here" he demanded. Dragging his feet, Harry slowly walked towards the man. "Explain yourself" Lucius commanded, giving the boy a chance to explain his outburst.

"Draco was making mean comments about my behavior" Harry complained "he said that I was eating with the wrong spoon, chewing too loudly, and that I didn't have any manners!"

"Draco's remarks during dinner were true, Mister Potter. Your conduct at the table was appalling, not to mention shouting at him for trying to help you" Lucius scolded. He spoke further. "Even if he said some things that you didn't like, you shouldn't have yelled at him. You interrupted our conversation as well as embarrassing us in front of a guest."

Harry looked down, knowing that the man was right. "Are you going to punish me?" Harry asked timidly, staring at the carpet.

"Do you think that you deserve to be punished?" Lucius questioned. Harry faltered, knowing deep down that the answer was yes but wanting to say no.

"Yes, Sir" Harry replied nervously. He didn't want to get spanked, but he would face the consequences like a true Gryffindor.

Lucius thought for a few moments. "By tomorrow afternoon, I want you to write 500 lines, saying, 'I will keep my temper and behave myself accordingly during meals" Lucius decided, choosing not to paddle the boy's behind. "And you will also apologize to Professor Snape for being rude and unclothe during dinner."

Harry waited to hear for the rest of the punishment was, but was surprised when Mr. Malfoy said no more. "Yes Sir, I'll do the lines and apologize to Professor Snape. B-but will you also give me…." Harry paused, blushing "….. a spanking?"

"I'm not going to lie, you were very close to getting the paddle tonight, young man." Harry paled. "However, I decided not to, for following my orders correctly." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. Lucius spoke again, "as for swearing, this is your first warning, but if you ever curse in front of me again, I'll wash your mouth out until you can't taste anything but soap for a couple of days" Lucius threatened.

"Yes Sir, I understand" Harry responded, showing he was serious. "Should I go apologize to Professor Snape now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, follow me." And with that, Lucius opened the door and led the boy straight to his office; where Severus Snape was waiting.

Walking through the halls behind Mr. Malfoy, Harry pondered on what to say to the man. He wanted to sound genuine, but all of the apologizes that he created in his mind sounded sarcastic and fake. Suddenly realizing that the Office door was a few meters ahead, Harry began to slow down apprehensively.

* * *

Severus Snape wasn't sure what to think. A couple of days ago, he had received a dinner invitation from the Malfoys. Severus has known the Malfoys ever since Lucius had taken him under his wing in his first year at Hogwarts and Severus felt that he owed some sort of debt to the blonde ever since. And that's what brought me to the Dark Lord, Severus thought bitterly. Even then, Severus thought reluctantly, he was only trying to help me, even going as far as to praising his abilities in front of the Dark Lord. Severus had looked up to boy during his Hogwarts years; he had everything Severus wanted. Money, a good reputation, influence over his peers, a family, not to mention that he was a pureblood, while Severus was a _filthy half-blood_.

Yes, Severus was grateful, but nothing could prepare him when a few minutes before dinner was about to start, Lucius told him that he had gained custody of _Harry Potter._ Not expecting Lucius to say that to him, Severus became astounded and startled. Seeing the look on his friend's face, Lucius wanted to assure him.

"Don't worry, Severus. Mister Potter will be the _best_ behaved boy in your Potion's class when Hogwarts starts again. He won't create trouble any more trouble for you when _I'm_ his guardian" Lucius had declared determinedly. Severus hadn't known what to think at the time. Would the man abuse The-boy Who-Lived? He didn't think that Lucius was that kind of person, but ever since the fall of the Dark Lord, he felt like he didn't even know his friend any more.

While waiting for the boy to get there, Lucius spoke about how he would change the boy's attitude and behavior. And although Severus vowed to protect the boy, he could admit to himself that Lucius speech had merit. After 20 minutes, Lucius began to glower and grimly looked up at the clock. Severus felt his lips pull back in a sneer and he scowled. Finally, after another 10 minutes of waiting, the boy arrived, looking disheveled and out of breath. Severus's scowl deepened and he gave a dirty look towards the boy.

"So, Mister Potter does decide to grace us with his presence tonight." Severus drawled, annoyed that they had been waiting for 30 minutes. "How gracious of him." Severus watched on interestingly as Lucius then proceeded to give Potter a thorough tongue lashing, warning him not to be late again. Red faced, Potter sat down and they started to eat.

Severus was having quite a nice discussion about the new article on Wolfsbane Potion with Lucius, when he suddenly heard, 'Sod off, you bloody git!" Severus glanced at Lucius and found that the man had already stood up. He sneakily looked towards Potter and saw him shrinking in his chair, looking panicked. Severus observed closely, wondering what Lucius would do to the boy. Beat him? Curse him?

Alternatively, Lucius pulled the boy up out of his chair by the ears and proceeded to swiftly swat Potter's backside. Severus couldn't help the satisfaction when he saw Potter get a smacking in front of him and he absorbed all of the yelps and whimpers coming from him. All throughout the school year, he had constantly listened to his colleagues talk and praise Potter; not to mention having to put up with his rule breaking. In fact, all year round, he had wanted to do exactly what Lucius was doing now.

Lastly, Lucius ordered the boy to go to his room and stand in the corner and Potter scampered off, looking very much like a dog with its tail in between its legs. Severus finally let a ghost of a grin show on his face and he changed his mind. Yes, he thought a little vindictively, the Malfoy's will be a _very_ good family for the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

To: **Torraach-** This story _is_ before Harry's second year, but the Mason's and the incident with Dobby hasn't happened yet. Lucius adopted Harry before those things could happen. Draco will eventually warm up to Harry and Narcissa will be kinder to him as the story goes on. I can see your view on CP, but this is my story and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. You should try, "The definition of Home" by , it's a good story with no CP (it only mentions it). I'm planning on writing Harry's second year at Hogwarts soon, so he won't continue being provoked by Draco. Thanks for the feedback!

To: **Jen77-** Are you a mind reader?! I already wrote this chapter and then I looked at some of the reviews and saw yours! I was so shocked! Well, great minds think alike. :)

 **I tried to make this chapter longer, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Severus Snape sat in Lucius's Office, waiting for Lucius to get there so that they could talk. Hearing the door open behind him, Severus turned around in his chair and opened his mouth to talk… only to come face to face with Potter. Bewildered, Severus closed his mouth and glanced at Lucius, who was beside the boy.

"Mister Potter would like to say something to you, Severus" Lucius stated calmly, squeezing the boy's shoulder with his right hand.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation during dinner and it won't happen again" Potter said, looking at Lucius as if to seek his approval. Lucius nodded in acceptance and commanded him to go back to his room.

"Breakfast is at 7:30. Remember what I said about punctuality, Mister Potter" Lucius warned.

"Yes, Sir." Potter left quickly and closed the door behind him quietly. Lucius looked at Severus, silently giving permission to ask questions and Severus wasted no time.

"Lucius, why would you gain custody of the Boy-Who-Lived? I'm sure his doting relatives were sad to see him go" Severus said, grimacing.

"Actually, I've decided to become his guardian, because he was being _abused_ and _neglected_ by the muggles he was living with" Lucius replied. Thinking back, Lucius still felt ruthless pleasure when he remembered _accidently_ leaking the abuse to the police and news reporters.

Severus was dumbfounded and unnerved. Although Lucius was a Slytherin, Severus knew that Lucius wouldn't lie to him; yet he still felt skeptical. Seeing the look on Severus's face, Lucius pulled out the same pictures that he had showed to the Minister and watched as Severus's face morph into rage as he saw the multiple injuries on the boy's back. Lucius knew that Severus was sensitive about abuse, especially since Tobias Snape had been extremely harsh with him and because abuse cases were so rare in the wizarding world.

"Dumbledore was his magical guardian and he decided to place Potter with _them"_ Severus hissed, "Did he even check up on the boy?"

"I doubt that the Headmaster checked and even if he did, Potter hid the abuse and scars very well" Lucius responded.

"Now that you have Potter, what will you do with him?" Severus asked curiously, "And will you tell the Prophet about the abuse?"

"No, I don't fancy having reporters knocking on my gate or spying on my family" Lucius said dryly, "I want to keep the public ignorant for now. Even though I want to tarnish Dumbledore's reputation, I want to keep quiet. So far, only Fudge, you, and my family are the ones who know that Mister Potter is in my care. Dumbledore might have found out by now, though." Lucius ignored the first question, because to be honest, he didn't know what he wanted to do with the boy, besides resurrecting the Dark Lord, of course.

"Have you heard about his penchant for causing trouble? How are you going to deter him from breaking the rules?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, I do know about his rule breaking and I'm going to have Draco look after him when he can. However, I would like for _you_ to act like the boy's guardian when he's at Hogwarts." Lucius said, "And I give you full consent to discipline the boy any way you see fit, including giving him a good smacking if he warrants it" Lucius finished. He trusted Severus and knew that he would be firm with the boy. Severus nodded, determined that he would change Potter's behavior this year. "Though if he _does_ do something, so bad that I need to come to Hogwarts, don't hesitate to come fetch me" Lucius confirmed. He knew that his ward was attracted to trouble like a moth to a light and he didn't want to keep on having to visit Hogwarts every time he got in trouble.

"I will definitely handle him if he causes trouble" Severus agreed. Looking at the clock behind Lucius's desk, he saw that it was already 10:45. "I'm going to take my leave, but thank you for the dinner and discussion" Severus said gratefully, standing up. He had _a lot_ to think about. Lucius stood up and escorted him to the Manor doors, watching as his friend apparated away.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and got dressed. He glanced at his alarm on his bedside table and noticed with distress that it was 7:30. He was going to be late, _again!_ He hastily got ready and called for a house elf. They walked briskly down to the kitchen, the house elf guiding him along the way. Reaching his destination, he quickly asked the house elf for the time and heard with dread that it was 7:35. Opening the door, he walked inside, and predictably saw that the rest of the Malfoy family was sitting at the table. Seeing Mr. Malfoy motion for him to stand next to him, he trudged towards the head of the house.

Mr. Malfoy rolled up his newspaper that he was reading and Harry suddenly put his hands back to cover his bum, expecting to get walloped. Instead, Lucius finished rolling up his newspaper and whacked him harshly upside the head with it. Harry winced as Lucius did it twice more.

"I believe that I told you to _not_ to be _late_. This is your _very_ _last_ warning, Mister Potter." Lucius hissed, unrolling his newspaper so that he could continue reading it. Harry rubbed his head and turned around to take his seat. Before he could take a step, Harry felt a sharp swat hit his backside and he yelped in surprise. "And if you _ever_ attempt to intercept your punishment by putting your hand back again, I'll smack you bare." Lucius snapped dangerously.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Harry said, feeling thoroughly berated. Flushing in embarrassment, Harry sat down and started to eat his breakfast quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Father, may Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini come over tomorrow?" Draco asked politely. Harry felt dread blooming in his chest and he prayed that Lucius would say no. Draco _barely_ tolerated him, how was he supposed to survive _two other_ Slytherin's that didn't like him? Harry thought, panicking a little.

"Yes, they can come over tomorrow, but they can't stay overnight" Lucius answered. Draco nodded and they continued eating. After they had all finished, Harry went back to his room.

"Draco, my office." Lucius ordered and Draco followed his Father, wondering if he was in trouble. He sat down in the chair across from the desk and waited for his Father to talk.

"I want you to look out for Potter when he's at Hogwarts. I know that he can be a mischief maker and I want you to tell me anything interesting when you write to me in your letters. Don't let him do anything dangerous and if he's being difficult, then you may use magic to contain him. I am aware that your relationship with him is rough, but I want you to try and be on friendly terms with him" Lucius commanded his son.

"Yes, Sir. It'll be hard, since I'm a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor, but I'll try" Draco replied reluctantly, pondering about how he was going to spy on Potter. He was so secluded in school, only talking to Wealsey and Granger and not letting anyone get close to him. Well, Draco thought, he could introduce Potter to Theo and Blaise. Maybe that would make Potter trust him more.

The next day, Harry was in his room, finishing up his last piece of homework, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Err, come in" Harry called. Seeing Draco open the door, Harry was immediately wary, grabbing his wand that rested on his desk.

"We were wondering if you would like to play a game of quidditch with us, we need four people to play a game." Draco said a little uncomfortably. Harry was bewildered. Us? Then, he looked behind Draco's figure in the doorway and saw Nott and Zabini standing in the hallway. Shoot, he had forgotten about Draco's friends coming over. He became suspicious, what were they _really_ going to do with him? Lock him in a closet? Beat him up? Get him in trouble? Even if Draco was genuine about Harry playing with them, why was he suddenly being nice to him?

"No thanks, I still have to finish my Charms essay" Harry lied, hoping that they would buy it.

"Potter, I can clearly see your finished essays on your desk." Draco smirked, looking a little amused at his attempt to lie. Harry flushed, feeling his ears redden. He glanced at Nott and Blaise and saw that they had heard everything and were smirking in entertainment and Harry blushed even more. Draco sighed, "I promise we won't do anything to you. Besides, the quidditch pitch is outside Father's study and we'd all get in trouble if we did anything." Draco coaxed, at least attempting to make the other boy feel more comfortable. Harry still felt unsure, but decided to give it a try and grabbed his broom.

"Potter, this is Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." Draco introduced. Harry was uncertain about how to greet them, but settled for just saying, "Pleasure to meet you." They said the same and after a few awkward moments with them not knowing what to say to each other, they started to silently walk towards the doors. When they got outside to the pitch, Harry mounted his broom and started to fly around, suddenly remembering how exhilarating flying was.

Although all of them were uncomfortable at first, not knowing how to react around the other, they began to loosen up around each other as the game continued. Passing the quaffle to Nott (who was on his team), Harry sped to the hoops at the end. At the corner of his eye, he saw the quaffle falling and guessed that Nott had thrown it too short. Making a split second decision, Harry steeply dived down towards the ball, adamant about reaching the quaffle before it touched the ground.

Blaise, Theodore, and Draco all stopped and stared, thinking that he was going to crash into the ground. However Harry reached out and caught the ball when it was an inch away from the ground and he rapidly pulled up with his broom, knees grazing the sand underneath him. Surprised, the Slytherin's didn't have time to react, so Harry scored the winning point for his team. After all of them had reached the ground, Nott clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Harry smiled tentatively as the others began to include him in other games and started to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Lucius was in his Study, talking to his wife about their finances. He knew that Draco, his friends, and Potter were playing a game of quidditch and felt proud that Draco had listened to him about trying to be friends with Potter. Glancing out the big window from behind Narcissa, Lucius caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. Getting up from his chair and striding to the window, he saw with alarm that his ward was speeding straight down towards the ground, looking like he was going to smash into the sand below. Swiftly, Lucius had his wand in his hand and was aiming his wand at the ground, muttering a cushioning charm. He was livid and exasperated, what was the boy doing? Just as he was about to storm down to the quidditch pitch to discipline the boy, Narcissa came up from behind him and held him back.

"Lucius, I know he did a foolish and reckless stunt, but they're having fun" his wife said softly, pointing at the boys. Lucius looked out the window again and saw Nott thump Potter on the back in celebration and saw Harry give a hint of a grin. His anger cooling at the sight, he decided not to punish the boy. He _did_ order Draco to be amiable to Potter, Lucius thought to himself. He didn't want the boy to be miserable while in his care, so he let it go. Seeing the boys go back inside, Lucius sat back down at his desk and began to address financial paperwork with his wife again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is an explanation. Yes, the Malfoy's are being really strict and harsh with Harry. They expect too much out of him, but the Malfoy's aren't sure how to act around Harry, so they try to act as "normal" as they can be. Also, in case you haven't noticed, the Malfoy's already have perceived notions about Harry, even before they met him; he's arrogant, seeks trouble, rule breaker, etc… The Malfoy's will get nicer to Harry as the story goes on. They're meant to be harsh at the beginning. In the last chapter, you saw that things looked up for Harry, like Draco being kinder to Harry.**

* * *

Life with the Malfoy's became almost enjoyable for Harry. Ever since playing quidditch with Draco and his friends, the entire household became less tense. Lucius became more lenient with Harry and didn't admonish Harry as much, Draco started to be less cold towards him, and Narcissa slowly began to talk to him more often. Harry started to explore the Manor more and now knew his way around the whole Mansion.

One day, he walked outside to explore and saw a luscious garden filled with plants. He spent his day in the garden, where beautiful purple and blue hydrangeas lined the walkway, roses tickled his arms, and numerous kinds of trees loomed above him, shading him from the blazing sun. Harry sat on a wooden bench and looked out on a large pond, thinking about his life.

Harry knew he was happy. The Malfoy's were a very traditional and firm family, but cared for Harry. However, it didn't feel like home. Harry wanted so desperately to fit in with the Malfoy's and act like the family that he never had. I've only been here for a few weeks, Harry contemplated, maybe in a few months I'll be more comfortable around them. As well as being happy, Harry was grateful that Mr. Malfoy had taken him in when he had. The Dursley's were terrible and if Mr. Malfoy hadn't gotten him away from there, he would've probably run away!

The first couple of weeks were rough for Harry. The Malfoy's acted like they didn't know how to handle themselves around Harry, but Harry appreciated that Mr. Malfoy cared enough to not let him do dangerous and irresponsible things. Unlike the Dursley's, who wouldn't even spare him a glance, unless it was to punish him! Harry was also thankful that the Malfoy's didn't treat him like a fragile and precious vase that could break at any moment and he didn't want anyone's pitying looks about him being abused. In fact, Harry didn't even know if anyone else knew about the abuse, besides the Malfoy's and Dursley's, but he hoped nobody else knew! It would be embarrassing to see all of the looks from the other students and staff at Hogwarts. Imagine what they would say behind his back! Harry could already picture it in his mind.

"Did you know that Potter couldn't even protect himself from his muggle relatives!?"

"Why didn't he tell someone?"

"Do you think that he has scars on his back?"

"Why didn't he fight back?"

"How is _he_ supposed to be our savior!?"

Harry felt bile threaten to come out of his throat as he thought about all of the things that his classmates would say and he felt sick. It was still shameful to him that he had allowed the Dursley's to treat him like dirt for the last eleven years of his life. However, even though his Uncle had beaten him, Harry was lucky that his spirit was still intact and that he wasn't completely submissive.

While Harry was busy pondering his life, he didn't notice that a person was sneaking up behind him.

* * *

Lucius knew that time was running out. The boys would be going to Hogwarts in a week and he _had_ to start the ritual soon, or else it would be too late. Lucius sighed, he had too many things to worry about. Between thinking about the ritual and incorporating Potter into the family, Lucius felt a massive headache forming. During the last few weeks, Narcissa made him realize that he had to be kinder to his ward, but still have boundaries for him.

"Lucius, give the boy time to adjust to his life here. Let him absorb all of the rules. Please attempt to see things from his point of view; he's in a new house, with new family members, and has been abused and neglected for eleven years." Narcissa had said softly one night. She had seen how firm Lucius had been and thought that although it was good to have boundaries and consequences, Lucius should give his ward a period of time to take everything in.

So, Lucius started to change his attitude and took Narcissa's advice into consideration. After a couple of weeks, Potter started to buckle down and Lucius became less rigid with the boy. He also started to be more laid back with Harry, while he started to learn the rules of the Manor and it paid off, because the boy became more respectful and began to follow his orders.

Lucius was also pleased that Draco was making an effort to be nicer to his ward. Even though he _had_ ordered Draco to do it, he thought that the boy might rebel. However, Lucius noticed that Draco started to include Harry in what Draco and his friends were doing, and even helping Harry! Lucius was proud that he was following his commands and wanted to reward both of the boys for being well behaved.

I'll take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Lucius decided. He'd seen Harry's clothes in his trunk and how worn out his books looked. Plus, both Draco and Harry had to get their second year books, so it would be easier to get everything all at once.

* * *

Harry startled violently as a hand came down on his shoulder. He jumped up from the bench and quickly turned around, taking his wand from his pocket. Just as he was about to say Expelliarmus, he saw a smirking Draco staring at him.

"Someone's a little jumpy today, hmm?" Draco jibed. Even though he had started to become friendlier to the other boy, he still liked taunting him and making fun of him.

"I was trying to think, you prat" Harry replied back, a little scared that he hadn't heard or seen Draco sneak up on him.

"Come on, it's almost time for lunch and I'm _sure_ we don't want to be late" Draco said as he started to walk away. Harry followed, silently agreeing with the blonde. Arriving at the table, Harry took his place and waited for the Head of the House to take the first bite, before starting to eat his own food.

"We're going to visit Diagon Alley tomorrow and we'll get your second year books and some new clothes." Lucius declared. Harry was shocked, he was going to get a new set of clothes? At the Dursley's, he would always get Dudley's leftovers. They were an ugly gray color and _way_ too big for Harry.

Harry grinned a little, "Thank you, Sir." Lucius nodded and they continued eating. After a while, Lucius gave Harry a stern look and gave another announcement.

"I also want Draco to tutor you in Potions. I've noticed from what Severus has said, that you don't know the answers to his questions and rarely make an acceptable potion in his class. You have a Dreadful in Potions and from what I've heard, you don't pay attention. This will not go on, Mr. Potter. Your other relatives might not have cared whether or not you get appropriate scores, but I will _not_ stand for it" Lucius lectured. Harry started to protest loudly, he didn't want Draco to tutor him! - But seeing Lucius's sharp glance, he spoke quieter.

"But Sir, I don't want to excel in Potions, I just need to pass. Why would I need to brew a potion after Hogwarts, I could just buy them." Harry responded.

"What do you want to be when you're all grown up, Mister Potter?" Lucius asked. Blushing a little, Harry replied that he wanted to become an Auror. Of course; Lucius had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you want to become an Auror, you'll need to have an Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Transfiguration, an Outstanding in Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts, and an acceptable in History of Magic." Harry was in disbelief, why hadn't anyone told him that? Would he have to retake Potions this year? Lucius saw the emotions flicker on Harry's face and explained. "You have to get those scores on your final exams at the end of your seventh year. Your grades now will probably not matter in the career that you chose." Lucius reassured. "However, what you are learning now is the foundation of what you'll learn in your seventh year. In order to have good scores on your final exams, you have to start where you are now, but you have to understand the basics first. That's why I would like Draco to help you in Potions, so that you may become whatever you wish in your future.

Harry was relieved that he had a few more years before he had to get those kinds of scores, but was still a little reluctant to accept Draco's help. If he was anything like Snape when he teaches Harry, then the tutoring will be torture! Trying to be more hopeful, Harry decided to give it a try. He nodded in acceptance about the tutoring.

"After lunch, both of you will go to the Library and start the sessions immediately." Lucius commanded. They nodded, both unsure about how the lessons were going to go. They all finished eating and Draco and Harry walked to the Library to begin.

 _15 minutes later…_

"Harry, how do you _no_ t know that fairy wings are _chopped_ and not _diced_ in the Pepper Up Potion?!" Draco questioned in frustration. Draco had spent the last few minutes trying to figure out why Harry was doing so badly in class and started by asking _simple_ questions. Well, simple for him, but Harry was having _a lot_ of trouble.

"I don't know!" Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine" Draco huffed, "Let's try another question. What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Draco jeered.

Harry racked his brain for the answer, knowing that Snape had asked him this same question last year. Suddenly remembering the answer, Harry grinned victoriously, "The Draught of Living Death!" Harry exclaimed.

"And what does it do?" Draco asked.

Without hesitation, Harry answered, "It's a very strong potion that puts the person in a very deep sleep."

"So you _do_ know something about Potions" Draco teased. It was getting exasperating how little Harry knew, but he was relieved that he at least knew the answer to the very first Potion in the first year Potion's book! "Tell me how you make it" Draco ordered, relieved that they were making process. Harry recited the recipe and was happy that when he got it right. After, the session became more relaxed and even though Harry forgot what the difference was between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, Draco helped him as the lesson went on. He even taught Harry a trick for remembering all of the different kinds of Potion ingredients! Harry didn't even realize that the hour and a half was up, so he was surprised when he saw Mr. Malfoy walk in the Library and sit in the chair across from him.

"I'll admit, I was expecting to see books on the ground and you two dueling on the table tops" Lucius drawled. "I'm pleasantly surprised that that was not the outcome that I came across. Let's see what you have learned, Mister Potter."

Harry was nervous. Even though he and Draco had covered most of the first year curriculum, Harry didn't want his guardian to know that he had known close to nothing about Potion's when they had started off and prayed that he remembered all of the ingredients.

"Tell me, what ingredient would you add after the Fluxweed, in the Polyjuice Potion?" Lucius asked.

"Err, you would add the shredded boomslang skin?" Harry questioned, a little unsure of his answer.

"Is that a statement or a question?" Lucius barked out, loathing when people answered questions with another question.

"You would add the shredded boomslang skin, Sir" Harry replied back confidently. Lucius nodded and Harry was ecstatic that he got the answer correct.

"And what would you add after the shredded boomslang skin?" Lucius asked next.

"The hair of the person who you want to change into" Harry responded, positive that he got the answer correct.

"Hmmm, I see that these lessons are a good idea." Turning to Draco, Lucius said, "From now on, I want you to tutor Harry in Potions every day, starting at 1:00 and ending at 2:30." Lucius directed. Both of them nodded in obedience and cleaned up the table. They were dismissed and went to play a game of quidditch until dinner. After, they went to bed, both satisfied and happy that the tutoring sessions weren't as bad as they thought it would be.

The next morning, Harry woke up and started to get dress. He was giddy with excitement; he was going to get new clothes! Speedily walking down the halls to breakfast, he sat down at the table and waited for the others. The first person to come in after Harry was Mr. Malfoy, who raised his eyebrows seeing that Harry was earlier than him. Grabbing his newspaper, he sat down. About 2 minutes after, Narcissa swiftly walked in and took her seat, politely talking to Harry. Finally, Draco sauntered in and breakfast appeared before them. After everyone had finished their breakfast, they went to get ready to floo to Diagon Alley. Walking into the floo, Harry could already taste the floo powder whiff up his nose and he stuttered.

"D-D-Diagon A-Alley" Harry coughed out. Not noticing the alarmed looks on the Malfoy's faces, Harry was whisked away and dropped out on an oddly shaped gravel road. Harry got up from where he had fallen and rubbed the extra soot from his eyes. He looked around, wondering where he was. It was kind of dark and the buildings around here looked abandoned. Peering into a nearby window, Harry jumped back when he saw beady eyes stare back. Terrified, Harry began to sprint down the street, seeing a small store up ahead. Out of breath, Harry quickly opened the wooden doors and ran inside, seeking comfort.

"Well, what do we have here?" A sneering voice said from behind Harry. Harry turned around and pulled out his wand. However, the man was quicker and shot an Expelliarmus at Harry. Taken by surprise at the sudden red light speeding towards him, Harry didn't have time to react. His wand soared in the air and landed in the man's grip. Harry backed up, looking at the man with frightened and nervous eyes. The man slowly walked up to Harry, a small greasy grin on his face. "Boy, do you know where you are right now?" He asked unkindly. Harry swallowed, shaking his head negatively.

"I uh need to go to Diagon Alley to uh get supplies, err, could you please show me where it is?" Harry asked timidly, shrinking back when the man reached out a hand, trying to grab Harry's arm. Just as he was about to snatch Harry's bicep, a frosty voice made him freeze.

"Borgin, what exactly what do you think you're doing to my ward?" Relied beyond belief, Harry ran over to Lucius's side, hiding a little behind his guardian. Harry looked at the man named Borgin. He saw that the man looked like a deer in the headlights and had a cowed look on his face.

"M-Mr. M-Malfoy! I uh, was just about to help your ward get to Diagon Alley!" Borgan said, scrambling for a lie.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Lucius hissed at the man. "I _saw_ what appeared what looked like you threatening my ward, not to mention almost _laying_ a hand on him. I swear to Merlin, if you touch my ward, your little shop will _mysteriously_ shut down." Lucius threatened the other man. Borgin nodded his head frantically, showing that he understood. Harry felt a warm feeling in his chest and knew that it was because Mr. Malfoy had protected him. Quickly taking Harry's hand, Lucius marched him back to Diagon Alley to start shopping.


End file.
